


Tahiti

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, House husband Gabriel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Sam accidentally missed their anniversary due to work, but Gabriel's already taken care of it.





	Tahiti

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my drafts of Supernatural fic, and this is the one and only Sabriel story I ever wrote. No, there will not be more from me in this pairing. No, I will not be continuing this fic. I am pretty much entirely out of the fandom now, but this fic was basically done, so I figured it couldn't hurt to post it. I hope y'all enjoy it.

These late nights were really starting to get to Sam. He loved being a lawyer, loved helping people, loved arguing in court. God, he even loved the long hours of research. But it meant that he had to be away from his house—from Gabe—for way longer than he liked. He slumped out of his car knowing that he was going to be crawling into bed that night with a snoring boyfriend already snuggled up under the covers. If he was lucky, Gabe would wake up enough to kiss him goodnight. He was rarely lucky.

When he walked into the house, there was music playing in the living room, Marvin Gaye if he wasn't wrong. Weird. Maybe Gabe forgot to turn the music off before he went to bed.

Except, when he walks into the living room to turn it off, Gabe's swaying to the music with two glasses of champagne in his hands and a goofy grin on his face. Sam comes up short, confused. It's way past Gabe's normal bedtime. “There you are,” Gabe says, swaying closer and holding out a champagne glass. Sam takes it with a confused smile.

“What's going on?”

“Thought I'd wait up for you. I miss you.” Gabe explains, slipping into Sam's personal space and pulling him down to Gabe's level by his tie for a kiss. Sam obliges, equal parts pleased and guilty. He wraps his free arm around Gabe, holding him close.

“I've missed you, too. I'm sorry I've been so busy. I'm gonna try to get some time off next month, I promise.”

“I'd like that, but it's okay. You're a big-shot lawyer now. I knew it would come with complications, babe.”

Sam squeezes his waist. “So, what's with the champagne? Did you get a promotion?”

Gabe looks at him with amusement for a minute before shaking his head. “Sounds like that little secretary of yours and I need to have a talk. It's our two-year anniversary. I thought we should celebrate.”

The bottom drops out of Sam's stomach. Shit. How could he have forgotten? “Shit, Gabe, I'm forgot. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you.”

Gabriel waves off his apology with a nonchalant hand and a smile that will not be deterred. “I know you will. You're taking me to Tahiti next month for a phone-free vacay, just the two of us. For now, though, you're gonna take that jacket off, and we're gonna dance.” He helps Sam take off the jacket, just managing it with two arms between them, then he takes a long sip of his champagne, sets it down, and takes Sam's hand, forcing him into a slow shuffle that matches the beat of the music. Sam falls into the rhythm, laughing a little at the cliché song they're dancing to.

“Isn't this porno music?” he asks, teasing.

Gabe laughs, shakes his head. “You can't appreciate a little R&B? How have I managed to put up with you for two years?”

Sam kisses his temple, nosing his way into Gabe's soft hair. “You only tolerate me for my money.”

“It does sweeten the pot. That's not it, though. It's the muscles.”

Sam snorts. “I knew you only wanted me for my body.”

“Damn straight.”

They sway for awhile, listening to the music, enjoying being together, pressed close. Eventually, Sam says, “So, I'm taking you to Tahiti, huh?”

“Yep, mighty generous of you, too.”

“What about work?”

“Already cleared your schedule.”

“Dean's birthday's next month.”

“We'll be back by the 20th. Unless you decide to buy a hut for us, and then we can just fly Dean over whenever he wants. I'm sure he'd love that.”

“We're buying a hut now?”

“I'm sure it's a nice one.”

“I'm sure.”

Another lull, filled with music and Gabe's quiet humming. “This is getting-laid music,” Sam murmurs into Gabriel's hair.

“What do you think I'm trying to do, hot-shot?”

Sam laughs, pulling Gabe closer and leaning down to kiss him. “Trying to seduce me, huh?”

“Always. Is it working?”

“Of course it's working.” Sam presses his forehead to Gabe's, probably grinning like an idiot.


End file.
